Monstermash
Spider-Man and the Human Torch: Monstermash! is another part of the duo's S.H.I.E.L.D arc, now in Busan, South Korea, the heroes have to try and prevent the failed government experiment Professor Monster from creating an army of sentient robots and using them to destroy Busan and the world. Taking place on June Fourth, 2015 to June Fifth. Background Characters Spider-Man They call him spectacular, amazing, and sometimes a criminal and or menace to society, he is however a teenage boy named Peter Parker, a senior at Midtown High and the top of all of his classes (except PE), but when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, it changed him, and now he fights crime while also attending his classes when he can. Human Torch Johnny Lowell Storm, the famous superhuman member of the Fantastic Four, he's a whole lot to deal with.. Professor Monster Sota Saitō was a regular guy living in Busan, however when he was fired from his job of salesman due to downsizing, he turned to a secret government experiment to get money fast. However it went wrong and he was presumed dead, but he now lives as the genius Professor Monster and leader of the Iron Cross Army. Monstermash Arriving in Busan After landing, they exit the airport and Peter tells Johnny facts about Busan, Johnny ignores him and the two get a taxi going to their SHIELD bought temporary apartment. Apartment They settle in their decent-sized one-bedroom apartment only to recieve a hologram call from Director Nick Fury, they are told their mission and jobs and that their only lead is a group of somewhat fancy men in white getting in a white limo to meet with Professor Monster himself. Tracking Professor Monster They search up-town Busan for them and Johnny finds the lead following them, the duo meet up at the docks where Professor Monster is, Spider-Man attempts to intervene but is quickly defeated, it's revealed that the men in white are the cyborgs made by Professor Monster, it was an ambush. Battle of Busan During the fight it seems the odds are in the hands of the heroes, however, the cyborgs explode and an ooze is the only thing left, they begin to bubble and expand creating giant monster-men and they begin to wreak havoc on Busan. Johnny flies throughout Busan saving as much as he can by fighting the monster-men, while Peter and Sato's battle leads into a park, Sato's superstrength and genius intelligence makes him a good fight for Peter. However, Peter's fight is so intense that it leads into the destruction / evacuated areas and the final monster-men of Sato's stomps on Sato on accident, killing him, Peter attempts to save Sato beforehand from the foot but Sato kicks him out wanting death. Peter is upset with himself that he let Sato die and Johnny takes the fame of the situation. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man and Human Torch: SHIELD Series Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Professor Monster Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Crossovers